Quetzalcoatl (Server)
This is one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was one of 20 servers activated upon the original release of FFXI in Japan. In March of 2010 it was announced that it would merge with Midgardsormr due to both of the servers being underpopulated. The new server will retain the name of Quetzalcoatl. ID Number: 15 Activation Date: May 16, 2002 History in the FF Series Final Fantasy VIII Quetzalcoatl (JP), Quezacotl (EN) Quetzalcoatl is the Thunder-element summon in Final Fantasy VIII, taking the place usually filled by Ramuh. Quetzalcoatl is a relatively featureless, smooth creature shaped like a bird. It has no eyes or mouth, but has two flipper-like wings and a fan-shaped tail. It is mostly white, but has an orange coloration to the wing/flipper tips, its tail, and the flowing plumage on its neck. It also bears wavy black markings on its shoulders, chest, wingtips, tail, and on the white flap of plumage just above its tail. It is one of two GFs (the other was Shiva) found in a computer console in Balamb Garden, the earliest summons SeeD can acquire. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Quetzalcoatl is the rank I ranged thunder-elemental summon. In this game, it is only a small yellow chick wearing a helmet. Its only ability is Thunder, and its in-game description is: Earthbound avian who flings bolts of lightning from his lowly perch. Moves: "Thunder Storm"- deals thunder damage to all enemies (FFVIII) "Thunder"- deals ranged thunder damage (Revenant Wings) Attributes: Final Fantasy VIII Stat Junction: HP-J, Vit-J, Mag-J, Elem-Atk-J, Elem-Def-J, Elem-Defx2 Command Junction: Magic, GF, Draw, Item, Card Character Ability: Mag+20%, Mag+40% Party Ability: N/A GF Ability: SumMag +10%, 20%, 30%, GFHP+10%, 20%, Boost Refine Ability: T Mag-RF, Mid Mag-RF, Card Mod Compatibility Item: Dynamo Stone GF Rival: Leviathan (the Water-element Summon) (slightly lowers compatibility with the other 14 GFs as well) Compatibility-Boosting Magic Spells: Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga, Aero (slight only), Tornado Compatibility-Lowering Magic Spells: Water Historical Background In Aztec mythology, Quetzalcoatl was the primary god of their religion. Quetzalcoatl was depicted as either a bird-snake combination creature or a feathered snake. The bird part is thought to be the Resplendent Quetzal. Feathered serpents of some kind were depicted across Mesoamerica and by such people like the Aztec, Maya, Toltec, Olmec, Mixtec. Quetzalcoatl existed in other societies under different names (Kukulkan to the Maya, Gukumatz to the Quiché). To the Olmec, the feathered serpent represented the fertility of the earth, but it was not until other people adopted Quetzalcoatl did he become a primary deity of worship. In most Mesoamerican cultures, he was the god of rain winds, and celestial water. He was also the god of the Morning Star. As the Aztec society developed, they began depicting Quetzalcoatl as more human so they could better reinforce their rule (they had been claiming to be ruling in Quetzalcoatl's name). To the Aztec, in the form of Ipalnemohuani, he would be the god of creation. Some versions of Quetzalcoatl's cult involved human sacrifices, some opposed humans sacrifices and performed only animal sacrifices. Quetzalcoatl's enemy was Tezcatlipoca, god of night, beauty, and war, whose weapon was a "smoking mirror" whose smoke caused instant death. Tezcatlipoca supposedly caused Quetzalcoatl to leave on a raft. The deity promised he would return one day. It should be noted many Mesoamerican rulers took Quetzalcoatl as their name. Quetzalcoatl is Nahuatl (the Aztec language) for "feathered serpent". The Aztec religion had the prophecy that Quetzalcoatl would return one day. The stories state he would return as a white-skinned man. The Aztec ruler Montezuma had believed Spanish conquistador Hernan Cortes who arrived in 1519 was Quetzalcoatl. Of course they realized the truth, but only after the Conquistadors had conquered their society and shown their true colors: greedy explorers. This traditional interpretation is disputed and it is said Montezuma covered up his army's weakness to their unstoppable conquerers by saying they were Quetzalcoatl and his minions returning as prophesized. category:Servers